


Watch Me Watch You

by magdalyna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Dubious Consent, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rope Bondage, Voyeurism, mental bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: Maul has time to contemplate the position he has maneuvered his dearest Nemesis and himself in, while a holorecorder captures everything. He may have failed to mention that it is broadcasting live not just to the Jedi Counsel but the wider holonet as well.





	Watch Me Watch You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capiapoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capiapoa/gifts).



> This is based off a fanart done by capiapoa [https://capiapoa.tumblr.com/post/184652801226/i-sure-hope-this-hasnt-been-sent-to-the-jedi] that I decided to use as a prompt for Return of the Sixth, May 2019. 
> 
> The fanart has a bondage-y style tied up, bearded Obi Wan being engaged by Maul, via a tweaked nipple and some nuzzling/scent marking,which is surprisingly tender given the rest of the scene, though only their torsos appear in the image, which is textured to look like a holopicture being projected somewhere, to presumably, the Jedi counsel.
> 
> ...
> 
> In my scenario, Obi Wan is 100% aware he is being filmed, and that it will be seen by the Jedi High Counsel. He has given enthusiastic albeit mental/telepathic consent to Maul before the start of the written part. I like to imagine that before the camera started rolling, they formed a spontaneous Force-bond that facilitated such communication. Obi Wan is lowkey thrilled about this bc hes been missing a horned circlet shaped hole in his Force sense all his life. 
> 
> The dubious consent tag is about the secondary audience that Maul has neglected to inform him of. 
> 
> In his own twisted way, Maul was trying to help Obi Wan by throwing a wrench into Sidious' plans for the Jedi, and smart cookie that he is, he has guessed that it involves the popular opinion of the Jedi after the war ends. This is before the Force starts the bond, so he was coming from a 'dont touch MY Nemesis' place only now with the bond, its gone to a 'don't touch MY Force blessed mate and also MY Nemesis' place. Maul is ... a complicated person.

He cannot believe his good fortune, how the Force smiles on him in this manner – his own dear Nemesis, at his mercy, brought down so low! And, whats more – complicit in his own defilement!

At this point, the ropes were superfluous to the their original use, only there for ornamentation, as delicious a visual as they were.

Mind to mind as they were, a Force given bridge between their very souls, oh. The very last thing Kenobi wanted in this moment was for Maul to stop. If his Nemesis were concerned about the live holofeed to the Council chambers Kenobi had been threatened with when he first regained consciousness, well.

“Please” Kenobi is saying with that pretty, plush mouth of his. _Maul, harder, I need you_ he hears inside his own head with Obi Wan’s voice. Plausible deniability is such a quaint notion but he has learned through this sham war of his former master’s that his dear Nemesis has a fondness for certain antiquities of decorum. Said dear Nemesis is nuzzling his front horns as Maul twists a nipple ruthlessly, as directed. The strange, differently textured hair of his beard tickles against Maul’s skin, feels spine-curlingly good on the base of his horns.

‘How uncivilized’ Kenobi will chide as if to distract from how his hands are as filthy red as the rest of their appendages are, as if there is any clean way to win a war, no matter how much of a sham you don’t know the victory is.

It is almost a mercy to dirty his public image in this way now, to have the simpering innocents of the Republic watch their beloved General moan and writhe on his cock like a back alley Nar Shaddaa whore with his claim bite a searing red against the backdrop of his pale, pale canvas of freckled Stewjoni skin. He should warn Kenobi about that before his darling has a chance to access the holonet. If he is astoundingly lucky, Kenobi will fuck him, after that fight. Or during. A man can have hopes, if things like Force-given bonds can happen to wretches like them.

It is no matter, the cameras are not set up at the proper angles to catch the answering Mon Cal cookie-cutter sharak bite shape that Kenobi blessed him with on his own chest. He needs to remember to clean and dress that bite later after the cameras and afterglow are done. The human mouth is one of the most unhygienic things in the galaxy. Human saliva is a noted biochemical weapon in at least 37 different systems alone.

No, whatever obscene plot Sidious has cooked up to destroy the Jedi, Maul will not let him visit that ignoble end on this Jedi, no matter how Maul still burns for revenge.

To be fair, who properly merits it now that the man who dismembered him and left him alive and for trash is now cosmically, karmically, and currently carnally tied to him … is now up for debate.

Maul truly is Force blessed, that his dearest enemy is now his, fair and square.

It is a novel feeling, to belong to someone else as much as they belong to you.

Kenobi meets his gaze as the human verbally begs for mercy. He has learned anew, through careful observation that his Force-given is somewhat dramatic. Loves an audience to perform to. _My dearest Maul, do you know what a relief it is to know what you’ve been waiting for, all this time?_ Maul concedes this with a snarl full of teeth. Wouldn’t do to give the scene less than a complete effort. He learned that early, and after all, this is his production he baited them into. _No but I do feel yours, my Nemesis._ The novelty of mental communication blended with a seamless, painless sharing of emotion and intent is also nice, he decides.


End file.
